fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Kotsubasa
"We are the proteges of the most awesome guild ever, Kurotsubasa! We are KOTSUBASA!!!"-Kotsubasa members. Kotsubasa Kotsubasa is a fairly new guild created after the Eclipse Tournament by six kids who have come to idolize Kurotsubasa after watching them live online. Likewise, they themselves appear to be almost kid versions of the Kurotsubasa members. Like their "big brother" Guild, Kotsubasa is a mercenary Guild but since all of them are kids, nobody really takes them seriously and are usually made to do menial tasks like searching for pets, chores. At first the group appeared before Kurotsubasa as simply a group of friends to challenge the Guild but were soundly beaten. Following that, they formed their own Guild called "Kotsubasa" in admiration of the older guild. As much as they tried to assist the older Guild by intervening on their missions, they usually end up during more harm than good, much to the ire of the older group. Each member currently wishes to seek tutelage under their respective counterparts. The only successful ones currently being Cadet and Mirage. Members Shade Shade is the leader of Kotsubasa and Shadow's counterpart of the team. Shade absolutely idolizes Shadow as is nearly a carbon-copy of Shads himself, much to the older boy discomfort. Shade is very loyal to his friends and always tries to be brave and strong like his 'mentor' although that usually gets him into troublesome situations along with Cadet. Role: Leader, Frontline Fighter, Main Fighter Sora Sora is Key's counterpart in the team. While not a Beta, Sora has proven himself to be quite talented in getting information. He is also more mature than Shade and usually is the one who has to get him and Cadet out of messes. Role: Second-in-Command, Tactics, Support Fighter. Beat-Boy BB is DB's counterpart, an aspiring musician and the oldest in the group. BB is a talented mix-master and fighter and is also usually responsible in helping Sora getting Shade out of trouble. Role: Main Fighter, Heavy Fighter, Frontline. CadetHero CadetHero is Bella's counterpart and a mischief-maker. Like Bella, he is cheeky, a prankster and tends to get ahead of himself. He is also known to get into trouble alongside Shade and usually likes to tease the girls although he is shown to be intimidated by his older cousin, Mirage. Role: WildCard, Battle-Specialist, Frontline Fighter. AngelKitty and Minnya Angel and Minnya are Ravena's and Punnya's counterparts and like them, are the team's magic users. Angel is a huge fan of magical-girl anime and related cartoons and loves animals. She is a bit bratty and impatient which tends to get on Ravena's nerves but she is an attentive and determined girl and a hardworker. Minnya is a Neko-Manju kitten and Angel's "familiar" who is very shy. Role: Aerial Scout, Magic Specialist, Support fighter. Mirage and Hippo Mirage and Hippo are Illu's and Muku's counterparts. Unlike Illu, Mirage is a tomboy but she wishes to be more lady-like just like her. She also wishes to be a great healer and poison user like the girl, having taking on the same sources of fiction powers for both said abilities. Hippo is Mirage's pet Hippogriff. Role: Support Fighter, Poison Specialist Healer. Trivia *The guild's name, Kotsubasa is an obvious link to Kurotsubasa. 'Ko' means 'child' in Japanese which is a reflection of all it's young members. It is also a reflection of its members wanting to emulate their 'mentors'. *Unlike Kurotsubasa, all its members have a habit of announcing themselves as the 'proteges' of Kurotsubasa as well as giving themselves opening introductions like a Super Sentai group. *Since they are kids, they tend to overestimate their abilities although they have proven themselves to have potential. *Kotsubasa's logo looks a lot like Kurotsubasa's symbol except it's more simplified and rounded in design. *Kotsubasa is so far the youngest Guild to appear in terms of its members' ages and its creation. Category:Guilds Category:Affiliations Category:Affiliation Category:Kotsubasa